The reduction of contaminant emission into the air is important to decreasing our environmental impact on the environment. Air quality monitoring can be an inexact science. Air contaminants are often visually imperceptible and even when they may be visible, they are often hard to discern and/or quantify by visualizations alone. Often, the methods used to monitor the rate of emission into the air, such as contaminants, are simple and often inaccurate or alternatively, very complex, requiring skilled experienced professionals and often error prone. Even in cases where the methods are successfully performed, the resulting observations may be too vague or inaccurate to provide a meaningful quantification of the emissions.